A putt is a golf stroke made on a putting green to play the ball into or near a hole. As is apparent, during a golf game the slope and length of the putting green will vary together with the distance of the ball from the hole. In such varied situations it is important for the golfer to not only correctly align the ball with the hole but to also adapt his putting stroke to take into account the slope of the green and distance between the ball and the hole. Many professional golfers believe the ball must be struck with a force sufficient to carry the ball anywhere from thirteen to twenty inches past the hole if missed. Professionals have proven that at this optimum speed, the putted ball approaching a hole will be less likely to prematurely break or curve off of the putting path. This is because a slower moving putted ball is more influenced by turf bumps and curves. And, a ball hit too fast may jump out of the hole completely, even if hit perfectly.
Devices for improving a players golf stroke during a putt are known. These prior art devices usually comprise various targets having cups, ramps, shallow holes, or complex rebound mechanisms for receiving and returning the ball to the user. For example, Des 405,144 to Crum, U.S. Pat. No. 1,823,487 to Clear, U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,462 to Richie, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,808 to Mueller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,006 to Sigunick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,404 to Dimanno and U.S. Pat. No. 1,287,903 to Daily disclose disc-type devices in which the ball if stuck properly, goes into the center ring. None of these references tilt upwardly to indicate ball force. In all instances, the prior art practice devices are complex, cumbersome or simply ineffective. None of the prior art practice devices provide a visual means for assisting a user in optimizing the force with which the ball is hit.